Quest List
Your daily list of quests Main Quests: 1. Find the Extraordinary Ukelele: ''Big Momma'' needs your help to find the Extraordinary Ukelele. This instrument can be obtained by completing the task of the leader of the''' Bassoon Clubber. To find the Bassoon Clubber, go out of ''Mirrore'' and travel south-east. You will see the ''Bassoon Clubber Leader there. He says that you must defeat Zombie Ariel'' to obtain the'' Extraordinary Ukelele', who is located at theLocationsFake Beach. When you return to the Bassoon Clubber Leader, he grants you the Extraordinary Ukelele and then you must bring the Ukelele to Big Momma. Rewards: Melon Mush, '''2000 experience points, 10 coins. '''2. Repair the bridge in Booque: Travel to Booque, which is located west of Mirrore. In Booque, you can find a man standing next to a broken bridge. Talk to him to start your next quest. The man says that you have to travel to the Westliche Süßwaren Peaks ''to defeat ''Hercules Wannabe and obtain the High-Tech Repair Kit. If you defeat him, you will get the Repair Kit. Give it to The Bald Man and you will get your reward. You also complete this quest and the town will be upgraded. Rewards: 4000 experience points, 50 coins. 3. A deadly Piano: In Booque, you can find a suspicious knight if you cross the bridge and go north to the docks. He will give you your quest, which is: defeat the Lesser Piano. You can find him at the end of the Westliche Süßwaren Peaks. On the map, he looks like a painting. When you've defeated the Lesser Piano and his evil seven servants (Note), you will obtain nothing, but the Lesser Piano's spoils and a skiff will appear on the world map. With this, you can travel to Dressear. Like the previous mission, Booque will upgrade again! A potion shop and some other things will appear. Rewards: Opalopa Sauce, 4507 experience points, 75 coins, acces to Dressear. 4. A new companion!: When you travel to Dressear (with your brand new skiff!), you will encounter Tyson. He will join your party after you talk to him. You have to kill a Heavy Fighter ''at the forest pillar. You can find it when you travel to the north. It is in the center of a forest. It looks like a bush with flowers. When you interact with it, you will fight against the Heavy Fighter. After the battle, Tyson will leave the party and return to Dressear. Talk to him and you will claim your reward. Obviously, you will get some spoils from the Heavy Fighter too. Rewards: ''Shiny Blue Potion, Bounty Hunter Mark, 717 experience points, 100 coins. 5.Trouble in Mirrore: After your quest, a knight will appear in Dressear. He's standing at the farmland entrance. He gives you your next quest. What you have to do, is travelling to Mirrore to solve a problem. When you are in Mirrore, you have to travel to the north-west and you will see a group of people and two knights. After a lot of "Me!", the black Knight kills the Other Knight. The black Knight sais that you are in the way. You answer with a rude thing and then you have to fight against a Black Night. When you have defeated him, the other knight will suddenly stand up. He thanks you and sais that there is another trouble with a Black Knight in Dressear. Rewards: Opalopa Sauce, 25 experience points, 20 coins. 6. Trouble in Dressear: Once in Dressear, you will see a rotating black Knight. Attack him. When you defeat him, you say that there is trouble in Booque. Rewards: Opalopa Sauce, 25 experience points, 20 coins. 7. Mashikova's Problem: There are no black Knights anymore, but you will see a woman in Booque, called Mashikova. She asks you for help, because you need to defeat a Mystical Chest to get the Mystical Wood, so you can upgrade Booque for the last time. A potion shop will appear. You can find the Mystical Chest in the ßáñjó! Palace, which is to the south of Dressear. When you defeat the Mystical Chest, you need to return the Mystical Wood to Mashikova. Rewards: Mystical Wood, 1001 experience points, 40 coins. 8. To the Jails!: When you return the wood to Mashikova, a knight will suddenly appear. He says that you must go to the jails, because you are not allowed to live free, cause you are a sucker... Then you will go to Ze Jail. Follow the path to the jails. (You can also obtain An Item when you interact with the door to the right of the jail entance) You can see rails leading to a wall. This is the entrance of the jails. Talk to the knight who's standing in the jails. You have to wait for a while until another knight appears. In the meantime, you can interact with a sign. When you do this, a Rotating Rock will appear and a Rock 'n Roll music will play. You can stop it by interacting again. When the knight appears, you have to leave the jails to race. Follow the path until you reach the end. When you reach it, you will go to the Jail Master's Room. Interact with the book in the middle of the table. Then you must go out. After that, the jails will explode and you can never return to them again. You will jump to another island. The town you can see, is Trone. Enter it! Rewards: None. 9. Trone: When you enter Trone, you have to enter the overgrown house. It looks gigantic and you have to follow the route in the house and you will see a man looking to a stove. Talk to him. He says that he is a Final Fantasy Fanclub Member. You need to defeat Garland in the Chaos Shrine. When you do this, you must return to the Final Fantasy Fanclub Member. He says that you need to collect a Gameboy in the secret entrance of the Chaos Shrine. Interact with the crystal, then you can enter the secret route. When you arrive at the end, you will see a crack in the wall. Go to Trone. Go in the left tent of the two tents. Talk to the The King who is most to the left of this tent. Return to the Chaos Shrine. Interact with the crack and a door will appear. Now, open the door and you will fight against a Fake Garland ''when you interact with a chest. He seems to be invincible, but after a while, somebody throws rotten fruit at him and he will be instant killed. It was ''Prince Charles. Return to the overgrown house in Trone and give the Final Fantasy Fanclub member the Gameboy. He will transform into a black knight. You have to fight against a Black Night Veteran. He will drop a letter, and now you can access the Westliche Nazi Peaks to the west of Trone. Rewards: Longsword, Gameboy, Amstel Beer, (40% chance of obtaining a Defender)10.000 experience points, 220 coins. 10. Return of Adolf Hitler: Travel to the Westliche Nazi Peaks to the west of Trone. You must kill all Nazi Mann's to continue. Follow the route to the east, then go to the north and then go west to continue. Then, cross the bridge. Go to the north until you reach a fence, you can jump over it by pressing the spacebar, but you can also take another route, but that one isn't fast and only costs time. Defeat the three Nazi Mann's and continue. When you kill the Nazi Mann's, you reach the end of the Peaks. Go to the Nazi Kampf, that's to the north of the Westliche Nazi Peaks. Once inside, you must find the entrance to the camp itself. Go west and than north, then go east and you will find an entrance. Go in the camp itself and follow the path to Hitler and his Soldiers. Walk forward until Hitler says something. Then, you must fight against Adolf Hitler and two Nazi Mann's. Open the chest Hitler drops. Now you have obtained a Poller! Rewards: Opalopa Sauce, (30% chance to get Blue Pudding Mousse from a Nazi mann), Poller, 17931 experience points, 321 coins. 11. Poller!: Travel to Trone. There's a research house, and you need to enter it. Walk forward until you reach the Head Researcher of the Trone Research Lab. He will give you a mission. When you give the Poller, you need to find a Prisma in Zandbaq. You can find Zandbaq when you travel to the south-east of Trone. It's a big desert. When you enter Zandbaq, you can see three tents. The last tent is an inn (it costs 4 coins). Follow the dead trees and you will find a building. That is Ze Temple. Follow the route in the temple and you will see stairs. Go downstairs. You will see the Prisma. Interact with it and then you will teleport to Trone. Enter the research house again. Talk with the head researcher. He will anti-stone the Poller and Poller will appear. Talk to him. When you talk to Poller, he will introduce himself and will join your party. Suddenly Tyson will appear and join your party again. Rewards: New Party Members: Poller & Tyson, Prisma. 12. Pear Vulcano: When you leave Trone, Bach will appear and he will lead you to Pear Vulcano. Walk inside it and follow the route (in the first room you will encounter a trader with a SUPER FLOWER '''and in the second you can find a snow golem who gives you '''Unmeltable Snow, which will recover 1 HP) until you will reach a small room with a lot of lava. You can see Ed Na. Side Quests: